fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparring: Land versus Sea
---- For Jack and Aria it was a slow boring day they had just completed a job that involved bandits and a violin. They were eager to practice their magic on anything, then Jack saw two mages that also belong in their guild so he got up and asked "Hey I'm Jack Direwave and that's Aria Night, we are the new recruits in your guild and we just got back from a job, would you two like to spar with us." Nolan Whitethorn raised his head, the staves upon his back, clacking as he moved. The young elf gave the pair a once-over and smiled softly. "It would be my pleasure." He rose, allowing the other mages to look at his full body. He had white hair and forest green eyes, pointed ears and a soft round face. The man was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and olive green pants. He was barefoot and had noticeable calluses on his hands and feet. Aiden had been resting on his favorite couch not doing anything in particular when he heard the two new mages ask the question. He looked over at the two and then suddenly sprang from the couch."I'm always down for a good spar" Aiden said with a smile on his face. His smile quickly changed into a questionable look. "Pardon me for my rudeness, I actually don't believe we have met before. I'm Aiden Cordelia." He said in a polite tone as he reached out to shake each of their hands. Jack shook Aiden's hand and Aria suddenly jumped up of the couch and ran to Aiden with an evil grin on her face, "Well hey there, I'm Aria, you have a nice face, I wonder what it will look like when I damage it with my magic", Jack punched Aria on her left arm, "jeez Aria, why are u so energetic all the time". She then gave a little sarcastic smile to Jack. Nolan cleared his throat. "I am right here..." He was used to being relatively invisible to due his small presence and calm, unthreatening appearance. "Haha that's alright, I used to be like that all the time." Aiden started to laugh as he leaned over to pat Aria's head. "That's a beautiful name you have there. And thank you for the complement. This is Nolan, he is also a newer mage of the guild. I actually have yet to fight by his side but I'm sure he can take care of me from you." Aiden paused as he waited for the others to exchange greetings. "Anyways, you mentioned a spar. Where would you like it to be held? We have multiple beautiful sparring grounds all over the guild and we could even head over to the magical academy if you would like." Aiden then leaned over to whisper to the three of them. "I have the keys." "Sure, I would love to battle in the Magical Academy, although i hope you guys can bring it, because we are very good at fighting." said Aria energetically. ----------Arriving at KIMA's arena----------- "Well I figured why not spar in a grand place." Aiden said as he pushed the doors to the arena open. Light flooded into the darker hallway that they were standing in. As soon as the light subsided the four walked into the grandiose arena of KIMA. Aiden stood in the center allowing them to take it all in as it was a magnificent sight. Nolan hadn't been to the academy yet and looked around. It was beautiful. "Lets begin." The man let his smile show, he was excited to spar, he had not for a while. "WOW, this place looks great doesn't it Aria" said Jack energetically, "Hell yeah, this place looks great, so who wants to spar."yelled Aria. They were both enthusiastic to spar and prove themselves to their guild mates. Nolan took a defensive stance and drew a basic staff. It was long and made of birch wood and was topped with bronze circle. "Come." Aiden took a stance but place one arm behind his back and his right hand outstretched towards his two opponents. "First lets see how your dodging is." Aiden then shot a blast of crash magic towards the pair. Aria was the first to move she jumped out of the way and did a front flip in midair landing right next to Aiden and used her seven seas pearl mermaid magic to send a purple bolt at him. Jack then moved sideways landing horizontal on a wall before jumping off and using his seven seas pearl magic at Nolan. Jack's spell ricochet off an invisible wall after Nolan wrote his Ricochet Spell using Solid Script. "Solid Script: Arrow Storm." A storm of arrows shot at Jack and nolan couldn't help but let his heart skip a beat. He was so excited to spar. Aiden aimed his outstretched arm to the purple bolt that was soaring at him quickly firing off an amount of disassembly magic to entrap the attack. The net like magic passed through it and then completely dissipated the magic. Aiden then reached into his bag and pulled out several crash grenades. He held them in between each finger of his left hand. He then threw his left hand out releasing all of the grenades towards Aria's feet. "Unison Raid, Moonlit Whirlpool" Aria held out her right arm and her purple icon flashed and Jack held out his left arm with his blue icon. The magic attacks at them vanished and both of them were surrounded in a purple and blue aura. Then the Unison Raid was sent back to Aiden and Nolan. Nolan jumped in front of Aiden and held out his staff. "Null." The attack disappeared the man thrust his staff into the ground creating a magic circle encompassing Aiden and him. "Aiden, if you stay in this circle I can use your magic from within. That is the power of the Hyx Staff." Nolan outstretched his arms, summoning shards of Crash Magic. "Crash Arrows." He thrust his hands forward sending the shards of crash magic at the pair. "Alright." Aiden said as he proceeded to then sit down with his legs crossed. Aiden then suddenly vanished within the circle not allowing the others to know where he was. He placed his palms on the ground pushing crash magic through the ground to create very small strategically placed crash mines without the others knowing the locations. "Night Dragon, nightmare shard" Aria yelled. Her magic slashed through crash arrows, "Great job, Aria my turn, Sea Dragon, Aura Scales" Jack's magic surrounded them in a bubble of scales. Nolan disappeared, using Aiden's invisibility magic to his advantage. Suddenly his calm voice rung out, "Light Rune." A beam of light shone out of a symbol floating outside of the magic circle. It was at least a meter thick and was highly powerful. It swarmed forward towards the pair. "Sorry about this Aria, said Jack regrettable."What are u taking about." inquired Aria. Jack pushed her out of the way and he took the full hit leaving Aria unharmed. His screamed was drowned out by the sound of it hitting him. Nolan fought back the urge to run towards the boy and use a healing rune him. "Are you alright?" He called. His stomach was in knots, he had never meant to hurt anymore. Jack wasn't moving, Aria face was hidden by her purple hair, "No we don't stop not until both of our partners are down, BUT u will pay for what u did" she growled. "Night Dragon, Crescent Claw", she jumped at Nolan with her hand surrounded by a purple gauntlet with sharp ends. Nolan let his invisibility fall away and walked out of his protective circle, letting Aria's strike hit him. He flinched, but didn't fall. Suddenly his eyes started to glow an icy color and his wound started to clot. His lycanthropic abilities were showing, and the boy didn't even know he had them. He grabbed the Flame Demon Staff off his back and swung a wave of demonic flames at Aria. Aria took the hit and the back flipped a meter away from him, she took the hit to her stomach, her shirt was ripped and she was bleeding, but she wasn't gonna give in she used "Night Dragon Roar" at Nolan and Aiden. Nolan's staff shot out of the ground and swung into his right hand. He nullified her attack. This time he stuck the Flame Demon Staff into the ground. In a similar fashion, a red magic seal appeared on the ground surrounding his body. Nolan got into a maker mage's position. The unique ability of his stave magic allowed him to use fire-based spells as long as he was within that circle. "Fire-Make: Stallion!" A horse made of flames charged Aria. Aria just jumped out of the way and use "Night Dragon Wing Attack", on the horse. Then she used "Night Dragon Boomerang tail" directly at Nolan, but then jumped at him then followed it with "Night Dragon Roar." Aiden appeared in between Nolan and the two attacks. Aiden used his Partition spell to make a shield out of disassembly magic around the two of them and let the attacks come crashing into them. Once the Night Dragon attacks had subsided, Aiden had seemed to be able to stop Aria by placing his palm upon her forehead with the possible threat of a Crash Magic attack on her. "I'm going to declare this spar over. Both teams have shown great skill, but we do not want both members of a team to faint as this is just a friendly spar, not a bloodthirsty battle." Aiden then walked over to Jack and picked him up off of the ground in his arms. "If you would like, we can spar again another day." Aiden then started to leave the arena. "Come on, lets get back to the guild." "I can heal him." Nolan spoke up, collecting his staves strapping them upon his back again. "Let me see him." He walked towards the boy, preparing to examine his body. A large light suddenly burst from Jacks body, cracking the ground. Jack had awoken and landed on his feat, but he was different he had long claws, his eyes were red, he grew sharp teeth, his hair had turned midnight blue and he had three long wolf tails producing from his back. Nolan took a step back. "Whoah.. Calm down I didn't mean to hurt you." Jack growled and snarled he kept his eyes on both Nolan and Aiden, "Jack no please remember everything is okay i am fine we are all fine" she said this in a scared voice, she had obviously had seen Jack act like this. Jack then raised his left hand high as he could, and brought it down with a SMACK. The ground and walls of the arena all broke and crumbled. He then grew a fourth tail. Aiden walked up to the head of the beast with his hands curled into fists. As he drew nearer a scowl formed on Aiden's face. As he was directly in front, he could feel the breath of the beast blowing on him. Aiden's right fist then started to glow white as crash magic started to build up. Aiden then spoke, "I said, we, are, done." Once the statement had been said, Aiden threw his fist into the side of the beast's cheek letting it sink in. The beast then flew at high speeds from the impact into a pile of hard rubble. Aria than threw her hands over His neck, She said "Everything is okay your not in Tartaros anymore, your safe, we will always be safe. Jack changed back to his original form, He fell asleep in Aria's hands, she had tears flooding down her face. She hugged him tightly. Aiden and Nolan walked over to the two. "I'm sorry I had to do that." Aiden then leaned over to Nolan, "Are you able to make a recreation staff to fix what is broken in the arena. Lady Inari will be pissed with me if she finds out about this." He then redirected his attention back to Jack and Aria. Once again Aiden picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Annalina will take care of him just fine." Aiden then gave his bandana to Aria to help with the tears. "Thank you, before I met Jack, he has in Tartaros and something happened, and he doesn't tell me, but he loses control and becomes that." "I gotta go, thank you for sparing, sorry about this we will just go after Jack Heals up." Aria walked out, giving Aiden his bandana back, still crying. Aiden gently grabbed Aria's arm. "You don't have to leave the guild." Aiden had a smile on his face, "We accept everyone no matter how different they are. How about this? Once we get Jack all healed up and back on his feet, I properly introduce you to everyone in the guild. I think you'll be surprised at how nice and accepting everyone is there." "Thank you, thank you so much" she said while crying. "I will let you know when he is okay." Aria then closed her eyes and smiled, she was finally safe.